


Across The Universe, We Became A Family

by kissmyaxequeen91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Girl Penis, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Other, Parenthood, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/pseuds/kissmyaxequeen91
Summary: One-shots following the series I made (Across the Universe, You Found Me, which can be found at https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751348?view_full_work=true).This fic follows Alex and Maggie moments occurring after the birth of their triplets and before the next part of the series (which I will also post a link to here after starting it).Please feel free to make suggestions for prompts in the comments section. :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. New Moms, New (Self-care) Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex and Maggie need a break from parenting and go out on their first post-birth date night to take it. :)

Although she’d been preparing to be a mom for years, Maggie still couldn’t believe it. 

Even when holding, nursing, cleaning, reading to, talking to, mind-messaging, caressing, and just staring at their three tiny and somewhat clumsy (but growing and strong) daughters, she couldn’t believe how she and Alex had gotten through their first month of parenting the three living, breathing Kivaans together. 

How this pregnancy had thankfully been a successful one, even though the circumstances of the rainbow babies’ birth were unexpected.

How that month had been full of so many positive little as well as big moments for the family of five. 

Alex, Maggie, and the babies had met Alex’s biological family and younger adoptive dad for the first time by traveling into the past, giving the young inventor closure and Maggie as well as the babies insights on what being Kivaan by blood or bite meant. Then, after returning to present-day Earth, the dimple-rocking babies experienced their first time seeing an in-the-flesh Aunt Kara (who did eventually give them back while sporting a pouty face, per nudgings and teasing threats from the also-present Grandma Eliza, Grandpa J’onn, Grandma M’Gann, Aunt Lena, Uncle James, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Winn, and Aunt Lyra). The babies’ first time meeting Alex and Maggie’s broader network of friends as well as their kids (Ruby and Jade Kane, Julie and Jenna Haught, Adira Lance, and Alice Earp) was cute as well as funny, but wasn’t until a couple of weeks later. 

In short, just when the Earth-side Kivaans thought they couldn’t love their daughters more, they were proven wrong.

Recovering from having the triplets and meeting all their needs was not easy sometimes, though. Nor was being inundated with the same songs, stories, routines, sleep and work interruptions, crying spells, and other aspects of parenting very small children. 

Thankfully, Maggie had not torn during the delivery; however, she certainly had felt everything during the birth and, despite being pregnant only five months, needed about the same length of time to rest, wear postpartum diapers, and rinse out leftover afterbirth as most Earth moms did. Alex needed a few days as well due to how stressful and sudden the birth had been, but most of her fatigue was due to taking on some of Maggie’s pain as well as more responsibility for nursing the triplets as her wife slept and went through her self-care routines. Nursing was a very weird sensation to the two at first, but felt more normal as the couple got the hang of each baby’s preferred feeding positions, songs, and schedules.

Some days, despite their best efforts at planning out what parenting would look like in advance and after the babies arrived, Maggie and Alex felt like they were walking into a test they hadn’t studied for, only to see the questions and answers change at times, too. Like parents from all species, they struggled with feelings of inadequacy, especially when it came to making sure the babies went through all the firsts the couple thought they should have. Some of those fears were remedied by Alex traveling into the past again and acquiring some books on Kivaan traditions and baby milestones, but the couple truly felt the most relieved when staying in the moment, putting the babies down for naps, reconnecting with each other during their spare moments of peace and quiet, and going to postpartum counseling together.

Their counselor had encouraged the couple to start going out for regular dates again, but Maggie and Alex voiced how they were struggling with some feelings of mom guilt as well as separation anxiety at that thought. Despite knowing in their minds that they deserved and needed a break, their hearts had yet to catch up. Fortunately, the psychologist was very understanding, given she and her partner were the proud parents of a new baby, too. Through completing a mix of stress management, communication, and self-awareness exercises over a series of two weeks, the couple felt as ready as they could to hand their daughters off for the night.

The two new moms agreed to let Kara and Lena babysit while supervised and supported by J’onn and Eliza (given the two had experience with raising alien children and, in Dr. Danvers’ case, a Kivaan). After dropping off the girls for the night, Maggie and Alex talked out loud while double checking the girls had everything they needed, much to the understanding and amusement of the experienced parents as well as the slight worry and overwhelm of the younger couple.

“Two bags of diapers in case the babies have multiple blowouts tonight?”

“Check,” Maggie responded, going through their babies’ supplies again as her wife sounded out each line of their checklist.

“Time-locked mittens and pants so they won’t take their diapers off, fling them around, and make a mess on the walls again?”

“Mhmm,” the professor confirmed after pulling out and twirling the clothes with a small smile at how cute yet necessary they were.

“Baby monitors with extra batteries so we can check on them every half hour if needed?”

“Covered,” the Latina said, pointing out how the monitors and batteries had been surreptitiously clipped inside the front pockets of their diaper bags.

“Favorite storybooks and playlists, a dozen pre-filled bottles, and visual instructions on their feeding needs?”

“Yep to all of those!”

“Sudoku, riddle, animal, drawing, sign language, and puzzle books as well as their favorite toys and blankets in case they won’t sleep, but need to self-soothe?”

“Babe, we’ve checked three times now! Everything they need is in here. We’ll be late if we don’t go soon,” Maggie said while giggling, lovingly trying to help her wife let go of perfectionism while trying to do the same.

Blushing while looking down for a moment, then looking back up and tucking the longer side of her undercut behind a pale ear, Alex said with a small voice and smile, “Okay. Well, bye, Mara, Kaya, and Eli! We’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours, but Aunties Lena and Kara, Grandpa J’onn, and Grandma Eliza are going to take care of you while we’re gone. It’ll be okay; I promise. Have fun, and be safe!”

After the future doctor-cop kissed each baby Kivaan on the head and earned three dimple-laden smiles as well as grabby hands gestures in response, Maggie smiled at her wife and family as well, waving, mind-messaging, and blowing kisses goodbye to the babies. She and Alex thanked their family via winks, sign language, and nods again, then started walking out before they could change their minds. 

\----

Those hours of taking a break from parenthood proved glorious for Maggie and Alex. 

Specifically, the couple had a picnic in the local park as the sun went down, connecting with each other about how school, friendships, and their individual hobbies were going as they ate a mixed fruit as well as vegan burgers, spaghetti, and ice cream. Once done with talking and laughing during dinner and their stroll under the dimming sky, the two also streamed episodes of _Rupaul’s Drag Race_ as well as _Chicago P.D._ while cuddling and nuzzling each other under some plaid blankets they brought along. 

As they watched Alex’s iPad screen change, the two couldn’t stop giggling at how Rupaul was teaching people to “read” and how Hank Voight dumped a suspect into the snow while interrogating him. Those moments together proved precious beyond words, especially after the two realized this was the longest time they’d gone without being covered in stains from breastmilk, sweat, poop, spit-up, pee, arts and crafts supplies, baby wipe residue, and (more recently) their daughters’ first attempts at solids. That, and the one in which Alex dove under the blankets and kissed as well as massaged her wife’s still-healing tummy, gently suckling her the olive outie belly button there as she did.

Walking hand in hand to Alex’s lime green Jeep, the two mind-messaged each other a promise as they swapped Hershey’s hugs and kisses.

_We have to do this again sometime! Maybe next weekend?_

_Alex Danvers! Are you asking the mother of your children out on a second date?_

_Psssh, no! Maybe. Kinda. Yeeessss!_

_Okay, then. I look forward to seeing what all you come up with._

_What? So, am I planning all our dates from now on?_

_No, I’ll plan the third one and every odd-numbered date. Deal?_

_Deal._

_I love you, Alex Danvers._

_I love you, too, Maggie Sawyer Danvers. Might steal your food next time and ask you to marry me again, too. Idk!_

_Might accept your proposal while looking cute. Idk!_

Laughing hysterically at their silly antics, the couple took a few moments to perform spontaneous car karaoke, such that they belted out their favorite songs as well as ones coming on the radio. Once done with that and a backseat tickle fight, they drove back to pick up their daughters, still in love and going stronger than ever.


	2. Hiding, Seeking, and Finding So Much More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, and their triplets get to play hide and seek for the first time (now that the alien babies are walking). :)
> 
> What did you all think of the last chapter, and what do you think of this one? Curious to hear about firsts you want this little family to have, too. <3

_Tonight is the night! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Mind racing, Alex was beyond excited. So much so that, while out getting groceries for their upcoming summer picnic, she kept group texting her wife, mom, sister, and friends about what was going to go down after that night’s dinner.

 **To: Super Wifey, Fam, and Friends** **  
****From: Mama and Future Doctor Danvers** **  
****  
****OMGGGGG!!!!!! Nearly jumping out of my skin. The babies are going to learn how to play hide and seek with us and Gerty tonight, full stop. Anyone want to bet on who will win? :)**

**P.S. Eli is the quietest, Kaya is the sneakiest, and Mara is the most practical in everyday life. All three have improved at handling their powers and are starting to walk without falling. Hope that helps! :P ;)**

**P.S.S. Gerty’s loyalty is contingent on treats, but she’s clever and quiet when in search and rescue mode, too.**

While finding the right ingredients for her wife- and baby-approved fruit shortcakes (kiwis, strawberries, bananas, blueberries, peaches, pineapples, mangoes, vegan whipped cream, vegan waffles, and little vegan cakes with basins at their bottoms), she received another barrage of texts in return.

**Marry Me, Maggie: Babe, I know. I was there when we started planning all of this! Love you anyway, Future Doctor Dinglehopper. <3 :) :P XOXO**

**Cute ‘n’ Cuddly Kara: Will you share pics and/or a video through Instagram? Currently waiting for Lena’s medical product talk to start. She sends her love, too, by the way! :) :D**

**Lucy Loo Hoo: Watch out, world! Babies Danvers coming through. Better gird your loins! :P XD #notcleaningupafterthat**

**James: Just wait until we have kids. #slumberpartyattheDanvershouse ;)**

**Winn: :D They’re getting so big! Blast off from Lyra and me! #maidenvoyagex5 { >===|>**

**Yas Queen Mama Doctor Danvers: Aww! J’onn, M’gann, and I are out catching up and eating dinner. Be safe and happy! *mwah* *digital hugs***

**Glam Sam and Fam: Take care of my nieces, or we’ll take you out . . . to the next neighborhood softball game. And a double date to catch a break. Go, moms and babies, go! ;) <3 #yesthatgay**

**Aww Zell Yes: How fun! Let me know when you want to bring them in for their first haircuts. Will make those baby mullets disappear for a bit longer. ;) <3 <3**

**Hello from the Waverly: Have fun, you all! Here with the wifey, our girls, my sister’s crew, and the Lances. Wish we were there, but we’re all visiting with each other at the homestead. Can’t wait until you, Maggie, and the girls come out here. Promise to protect you all from Wynonna’s madness and the demons. ;)**

Alex couldn’t stop smiling and bouncing on her heels at how supportive and excited everyone was, even while in line to pay for the groceries. They were so blessed to be surrounded by such great people and watched by many more in heaven. 

“Tonight’s gonna be a good, good night,” she sang, bopping in time with one of her favorite Black Eyed Peas songs while loading and driving home in her lime green Jeep. 

\----

After a family dinner of vegan “chicken” dinosaur nuggets, mashed potatoes with cilantro and a vegan version of butter, chocolate soymilk, mixed fresh fruit, glazed carrots, and an egg-substituted version of challah bread, the little Danvers family was ready to its first full out game of hide and seek. 

While “helping” to clean the dishes, silverware, and dining area, Mara, Kaya, and Eliah couldn’t stop grinning and bopping in time to their moms’ singing (which bounced from “Good Time” by Owl City to “Jump in the Line” by Harry Belafonte and “Feel Like a Woman” by Shania Twain). Nobody would have known their moms fed them a well-rounded dinner instead of injecting their veins with sugar because the trio started running around the kitchen and dining table, too excited to keep still and quiet anymore. 

Feeling the same way, Alex asked in a sing-song voice while holding and swaying with her wife as well as hoisting a growing Gerty on one hip, “Who’s ready to hide and seek, everyone?”

Smiling mostly toothless grins, the triplets hopped up and down while raising their hands and shouting, “Me, me, me!”

Alex and Maggie went around the group and high-fived each little hand in the air, then listened as Mara said, “I want to count first! I can count to one, two, three, four . . . Gerty-seven!”

Unable to contain the cuteness of what their one-year-old and firstborn just said, Maggie and Alex beamed as their other two daughters nodded in agreement. Then, the professor said, “Very good talking, Mara! All we need to do is count to ten for this game. Before we all play, let’s all give it a try! Ready?”

Grinning like an idiot, Alex led the counting song they’d made up while watching _Finding Nemo_ with their daughters for the first time.

“Let’s count the toes, the toes, the toes! Let’s count the toes, count ‘em one, two, three!”

The moms went around to each daughter and, while counting her toes aloud, held each sibling’s index finger over each toe so they could keep building their understanding of what counting to ten meant. Then, after counting each daughter’s toes, Maggie and Alex wanted to test their daughters’ understanding of counting and asked them whether Gerty had more toes than each triplet or mom did. Gerty was fairly used to the exercise and very aware of how she needed to be patient with the girls, so she stayed still yet alert as each baby started counting on a different paw, then rotated to the next one.

Eliah was the first to finish because she could walk more quickly and shouted, “Siiixteeeeeen toe beans!”

Kaya finished about the same time Mara did and shouted in agreement, “Yeah, yeah, yeah! More beans than _Jack and the_ . . . _Beeeeeeeeeeanstalk_ . . . had. Are they going to grow if we plant them and water, too?”

Giggling at the comparison their daughter made, Maggie and Alex hugged the three close. Then, Alex responded by saying, “Gerty will grow bigger if we give her water, yes. However, she’d better not turn into a beanstalk any time soon! She’s a doggo.”

The triplets seemed kind of sad about Gerty not growing into a beanstalk any time soon and had little pouty faces for a minute. Then, after putting on her thinking face, Mara’s hopes returned, prompting her to hold up her index finger and ask with shining eyes, “Will she grow into a doggowood tree, then?”

Maggie and Alex couldn’t help but giggle again, then full out belly laugh in amusement at the clever question. The triplets giggled at the idea, too, prompting them to say in time, “Mara is . . . soooooooo . . . silly!”

After a few moments more of laughing, Maggie and Alex had everybody draw straws to determine whether Team Moms or Team Babies would get to count first as everyone else hid. The cycle repeated for about three rounds, such that the babies got to count and seek twice while Maggie and Alex got to do the same just once. Each round went on for quite awhile because both teams were quite clever and crafty when it came to choosing hiding places and dividing and conquering each room of the house, so Maggie and Alex decided to take on counting and seeking for the last round. 

Maggie broke the news to the triplets by saying, “Okay, everyone! Good job with counting and playing so far. One more round of hide and seek after brushing out teeth and putting on our PJs, then storytime and bed for all!”

The girls were getting pretty tired from the long but good day’s events, so they didn’t protest or pout when told they had one more round to play. Both moms could tell it would likely be an easier round for all because the babies lazily opened their mouths while getting their teeth brushed and started rubbing their eyes while putting their bed clothes (lighting-themed ones for Kaya, sloth-themed ones for Mara, and camping-themed ones for Eli) on. 

After getting everyone out of the bathroom and setting them down on the floor, Maggie and Alex held hands and said in unison after mind-messaging each other, “Alright, here we go! Last round for tonight. Ready, girls?”

All three girls nodded slowly and smiled lazily while gripping their respective blankets and stuffed animals, eyes looking like they’d close at any second.

“Okay, clock starts now! One . . . two . . . three . . .,” Maggie counted out loud very slowly, giving the babies plenty of time to find hiding spaces.

Once her wife was done counting and they gave the babies a few extra seconds to settle, Alex chimed in and shouted, “Ready or not, here we come!”

Announcement made, Maggie and Alex slowly went from room to room in the downstairs area, knowing the babies lacked the energy to go up and hide in an upstairs bedroom, bathroom, closet, or playroom again like they did earlier. As the couple kept missing the girls, they tickled and kissed each other, getting a thrill out of possibly being caught pecking each other on the lips.

However, the fun and excitement started to become worry and tension as Alex and Maggie went through every cabinet, storage area, bin, closet, table space, sitting area, and clothes hamper. Looking at each other with concern, the couple decided to try one last place before going up stairs and, if needed, calling in reinforcements to search for the babies.

Fortunately for the duo, the last place proved the right one and made for the best sight they’d see all night: the triplets were curled up and asleep in a cuddle pile on their master bed, little lines of drool dripping from their slightly smiling, sweet faces. Maggie went to collect the girls and move them upstairs into their beds, but Alex didn’t have the heart to disturb them and mind-messaged her wife before she could act. 

_No, honey. Let them stay with us in bed tonight. Please?_

Unable to resist the same pouty face her girls had developed, Maggie acquiesced and put a heavier yet breathable and comfy blanket over their babies. Then, the wives washed their hands, brushed their teeth, grabbed a book to read to finish, and got into bed.

The night and book ended the same way, as did their next day, the day after that, and many days to come: cozy and full of promise that, even on the hardest day, something good could happen.


End file.
